Capture and Torture
by misfittings
Summary: Heehee now that I have the rookie nine and team Gai and the suna sibs what am I gonna do. TORTURE OF COURSE! includes chibness, bad scripts, movie remakes and episode remakes. Don't be afraid i won't bite come and read. Dedicated to my dog RIP Corby 2.10.
1. The evil plan

Dark basement room)

evil cackling coming from nowhere

"This is perfect, the scheme to capture the Naruto gang and make them my slaves!" a dark shadow laughed.

"Azune, get your ass upstairs and clean up the kitchen!", Aura screamed at her older sister

"Shhh. Come sister, and see thine evil I have rough.", Azune beckoned

Aura started down the stairs but tripped halfway through

"Why the hell are you talking like that?" Aura wondered

"Oh, my bad, anyways lookie! The perfect plan!"Azune showed her sister

"Okay number one this is my math homework, number two it's a doodle of you dancing and im going to kick your ass for ruining my homework" Aura relied

"No, first we lure them to our house then—"Aura stopped her sister

"You are a dumbass! How are we supposed to get Naruto characters here?"Aura (

yelled

"With the magical dango stick" Azune whispered as her waved a regular dango stick in her sister's face.

"Ew that's old and so how a modly old dango stick is suppose to get them here?"Aura asked

"I'm glad you asked, we must wait for 10:30 on Tuesday night then as Naruto appears on the television I will waive the stick "Azune explained

"Wow, you're a retard. Have fun with you stupidity, oh and re-do my homework "Aura said as she left her sister in the basement.

"Little sisters don't understand the genius of my plans!" Azune said talking to her hand puppet

(Tuesday 7:59pm)

"The time has come cococobo"Azune said to her hand puppet

The theme song began and Azune waved the dango stick

The music stopped and all the characters were staring back at her

"Who the hell is that" Naruto said

"I don't know lets go check it out "Sasuke said hopping through the TV

"Hello friends and welcome to you doom!"Azune laughed eviliy

"Azune stop with the evilness please!"Aura yelled from upstairs

"Okay children….."Azune started

They were staring at her in anticipation

"SMOKE KNOCK-OUT BOMB!"Azune said as smoke filled the air and knocked the Genin out

"SLLLEEEP TIGHTT!"Azune said coughing as smoke filled her lungs

**Next chapter contains ****retardedness**** at its highest level!**


	2. Explaintion

Azune woke up with a pounding headache

"Damn it what happened "Azune asked out loud

"You were suffocated by our own smoke, baka!" Naruto laughed

"Then why are you tied up" Azune asked

"Cuz that scary one threatened to slit our throats" Naruto said

A shadow emerged from the darkness

"Hello guys "Aura said

Everyone began screaming

"Why are you screaming Azune?"Aura growled

"Your face is scary….not like that i-i-I me-mean---"Azune was stopped as Aura began elbowing her in the head

"So what do you freaks want?"Sakura said

"Freak?! Your one to talk "Azune spat

"Release me now "Gaara demanded

"Uh, not yet Gaara-chan "Azune said not wanting to provoke him

"So why are we here ladies "Lee asked politely

"Well since you asked the nicest I will tell you "Azune smiled

They watched her for her answer

"What?"Azune asked

"The answer retard why are you keeping them "aura said rolling her eyes

"Oh! Well let me get a flashlight "Azune paused to rummage through some boxes piled up in the corner of the room

"Found it!"She screamed then walked back over to the group and turned the light off

She turned on the flashlight and slid it under her chin

"TORTURE!"She said as if she was telling a ghost story

"Such as?"Sasuke said

"Well I'm glad you asked "Azune started "First I will punish each of you for the wrongs for have committed and then we can like totally chill and stuff"

"Wow Azune how weak "Aura smirked

"Well what would you do to them "Azune said angrily

"I don't know something like take random TV shows and make them act it out "Aura said

"OH what a great is idea, like HSM and stuff right?"Azune said jumping up and down

"No, more like other animes"Aura corrected

"I'm getting out of here "Neji declared as he got up through his cut ropes

"Well if you feel like that I will just have to read your diary "Azune giggled

"_Dear Diary_ _"_Azune said with a British accent_ "Today I woke up and I did my hair, then I went __downstairs. After__ that I saw that sexy beast SSSSAAAAAAS_, Azune dragged it out

"Ok!"Neji screamed

"Hyuuga were you talking about me?"Sasuke asked

"No Uchiha I was talking about...um, well….Sakura"Neji lied

"Hn. Sure "Sasuke shrugged

"Well get a good night's rest because tomorrow we are doing HSM or Tokyo Mew Mew, good night

**Which is better?**


End file.
